Halloween with the Vizards
by Kagami Kyohara
Summary: Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?


**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and ghouls, to Kagami Kyohara's Halloween Special! This year, featuring Kurosaki Ichigo and the Vizards (Shinji, Love, Rose, Kensei, Mashiro and Hiyori) from Bleach! So, please, enjoy the show! (Note: This story is best read when listening to 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor the song 'This is Halloween'.**

"You want us to be your WHAT?" Ichigo screamed at the two small girls in front of him. He had been happily training with Hiyori, when Mashiro had dragged the pigtailed blonde off, and had returned with an odd request.

"We want you guys to be our minstrels while we go trick or treating!" She said cheerfully, holding a basket in the shape of a pumpkin. Strangely enough, Hiyori was carrying the same basket, and it didn't look as if she wanted kill everyone because of it. In fact...

"C'mon, dumbasses! You've got no choice either way, so it's better to just say yes so I don't hafta hurt ya!" She said angrily. Shinji opened his mouth to complain, but decided against it. Not even he wanted a headache from anything else but too much sugar on Halloween.

"Fine, what do we have to do?" The lazy blonde Vizard asked as he began messing with his hat, not really listening to the two girls. He absent-mindedly noticed that Lisa was nowhere to be found. Apart from the two girls, it was just him, Rose, Love, Kensei and Ichigo.

"You have to walk behind us while we go around trick or treating and play music!" Mashiro spoke. Now, that got his attention.

"Wait, music? What the hell for? If you hadn't remembered, no-one can see us! By that logic, why are you even going trick or treating?" Shinji asked. For that, he got a whack over the head with Hiyori's sandal.

"Dumbass! You think we hadn't thoughta that? We went to Urahara, and forced him to make us a pill that would allow us to be seen out of our gigai!" Of course, Urahara. The only person besides Ichigo's sister Yuzu who would actually help them in this.

"This also helped us think of your costumes!"

"COSTUMES?" Ichigo yelled. He really didn't like dressing up. He didn't even like his shihakusho very much. The only thing he liked wearing apart from his normal clothes was his bankai outfit. And that grin on Mashiro's face was slightly unnerving. Scratch that, very unnerving.

"Uh huh! We thought we'd have the best costumes in the whole of Karakura Town if we wore our hollow masks! And with that pill we got from Mister Urahara, everyone will be able to see us with our awesome costumes!"

"Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna go really, really badly?" Rose asked himself, putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance.

"Damn, stupid, annoying, evil, twisted, sadistic brats..." Kensei muttered under his breath as the two girls skipped happily off out of sight. Well, Mashiro skipped, Hiyori just kinda tackled the door.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Mashiro asked, causing Ichigo and the others to look over towards the door. There stood Mashiro, wearing a black ninja outfit not all too different from her usual attire, while Hiyori had dressed herself as a zombie. At least, they thought it was supposed to be a zombie. See, Mashiro had attacked her with a roll of pink ribbon, so now she looked like a dead version of daddy's little princess. The five guys sighed in unison and raised their hands to their faces, before dragging them across, making their hollow masks appear on their faces. While Kensei, Love, Rose and Shinji had summoned their ordinary masks, Ichigo had summoned his Vasto Lorde mask, its bone-white horns coming down to point just below the mask's chin.

"_**Ready as I'll ever be." **_Ichigo said, his voice deep and distorted because of the twisted spiritual pressure the mask emitted.

Mashiro and Hiyori ran out of the door, while Ichigo and the others followed reluctantly after them, into the streets of Karakura Town, each bringing an instrument. Shinji and Love had brought a lead and bass guitar respectively, Rose had brought a keyboard strapped around his neck, while Kensei had somehow managed to both get a drum set onto a wheeled platform, and get the platform to move of its own accord.

"**Okay guys, we ready?" **Shinji asked, while the others simply shrugged. Mashiro turned on them, an angry pout on her face.

"C'mon, we'll never scare anyone with such lazy minstrels! Show some Halloween spirit!" Each of the hollowfied males looked at each other and sighed, before beginning to play. The two short girls walked along the sidewalk in front of them, while every other trick-or-treater steered clear of the ninja-zombie duo and their band of masked monsters.

"_**Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" **_Ichigo began to sing, his voice amplified by the mask while he charged a cero at his horns' tips, which illuminated his mask and made him seem all the more terrifying.

"_**Come with us and you will see, this our time of Halloween."**_

"_**This is Halloween, This is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night," **_The others sang. _**"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween."**_

"_**I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red," **_Sang Shinji.

"_**I am the one hiding under your stairs, Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair," **_Sang Love.

"_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"**_Sang everyone.

"_**In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"**_ Ichigo sang.

"_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll... **_

_**Scream! This is Halloween! Red 'n' black, slimy green!**_

_**Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"**_

"_**Everybody scream, everybody scream, in our town of Halloween!"**_Sang everyone.

"_**I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace!" **_Sang Kensei.

"_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair!" **_Rose sang.

"_**I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"**_ Ichigo sang.

"_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" **_Everyone.

"_**Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare," **_Ichigo. _**"That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween! In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream! Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy?**_

_**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!"**_

"_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" **_Everyone. _**"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"**_

"Whoa! Guys, look how much candy we got! We were really scary, everyone loved our costumes!" Mashiro squealed happily, pouring the contents of her bucket over the sole table in the Vizards' hideout. True to her words, it was packed to the brim with sweets, lollipops and chocolate of all kinds.

"Yeah, you guys were pretty good too. Guess you're not complete assholes." Hiyori added, pouring the contents of her own bucket over the table as well. It too was overflowing with candy, and the sight of the sweet mountain on the table was truly mouth-watering.

Not many people know, but Ichigo had a real sweet tooth. He just didn't show anyone. As soon as he was out of sight, into his mouth would go some kind of sugar coated confectionery. So the mound of sugar before him was simply too much to bear. He leaped at the pile, but never reached it as he was struck down by one of Hiyori's sandals.

"Hey, dumbass! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, as Ichigo nursed the large lump on his forehead. He turned to her with a deathglare.

"Hey, we had to follow you around playing music! We must've earned something!" He shouted back, and earned another slap from Hiyori.

"No way, that's not how it works! This candy is all mine, you hear me? MINE, MINE, MINE!" She roared maniacally. The rest of the vizards sweatdropped at her antics, and made a resolution to keep Hiyori locked up next Halloween.

_**Hope you enjoyed the story! Please, remember to review, I'd like to hear your thoughts on my story! And remember...**_

_**...Something wicked this way comes...**_


End file.
